KibaxShino The big party which turned out wrong
by Etzuko
Summary: sakura is going to have a party for Sasuke. Kibas mission is to make sure that Shino comes to the party. and he promise to come, on one condition... Epiloge part one newly released
1. Party plans

This is my first fanfic, so please, be gentle to me. If there is a horrible spelling it's because I haven't looked it all through good enough. But me, as the Swedish girl I am (or is it woman when you're 16?) is very proud over this. More chapters is on the way : )

Disclaimer: I know, I don't own Naruto.. But fuck that bitch who's telling me I don't own Kiba!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shino!" Kiba yelled while he was running down the street toward his team mate.

Shino stopped and looked uphill the road and watched the Inuzuka tripping on his own feet and tumble all the way down the uphill slope until he stopped in front to him.

"Ouch" he whined and putted his hand over his bleeding knee.

"You're such a clump" Shino said and bowed down to help his friend up.

"I'm not a clump!" Kiba defended himself as he rose up from the ground without Shino's help.

"Whatever" Shino answered and pulled his hand away.

Kiba felt angry about being called a clump from his friend, so he decided to sulk for a while when Shino wondered what it was he had shouted for.

"Oh, yeah, that's right, it was a thing but since you called me such an evil thing I aren't telling you" he said cocky.

"Whatever" Shino sighed and began to walk home.

"Okay "Mr. no-respect-for-other-people", I'm telling you anyway, but only because Sakura told me to." Kiba sulky told him.

"Sakura?" Shino confused said.

"Yeah. She's having a party tonight and she want's everybody to be there because it is Sasuke's birthday and she want to have an enormous surprise party for him."

"Since when likes Sasuke parties?"

"He doesn't! I tried to tell her that but she ignored me."

"Hum. It won't be much of a birthday party if the one being celebrated isn't there."

"Hey, come on Shino! Sakura have worked very hard for this and even if Sasuke doesn't come it is still a party!"

"You know I don't like parties." Shino settled said.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Kiba reliable told him.

"No."

Kiba hadn't expected Shino being this sure about not going. He tried to think out a way to persuade the other boy to come.

"Is there absolutely no way that you might come?" he finally asked.

Shino became quiet. He was thinking things trough.

"Well, you really want me to come, right?"

"Yea, I don't want to let Sakura to get hurt, and that she'll if nobody comes."

"Okay, on one condition."

"Sure thing, what ever, just you come!"

"You'll do this then"

Shino bowed and whispered something to Kiba. When he had told him what he wanted Kiba just starred at him.

"A-are you serious? You can't be, right?" he stuttered.

Shino lifted an eyebrow. Kiba swallowed hard.

"O-okay then. I'll do it, but fuck you if you don't stay all evening long after me doing that!"

"Okay, see you tonight then" Shino said and smiled a little and then walked away.

Kiba just waved weak to answer.

First part done! What do you think? Please, tell me how to make things story better!

Love, Narutard Kiba


	2. The party begins

Chapter two! I'm actually pretty proud over myself writing this in such a short time, because my sister (who thing I'm a freak which likes yaoi) have been around me just a little too much these days… so I had to write in secret when she wasn't at home :P

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I know I don't own Naruto... But fuck that bitch who's telling me I don't own Kiba!!!

When the evening was falling Kiba was in the place the party would be hold, helping Sakura put things in order. This wasn't that easy, 'cause Sakura wanted everything to be absolutely perfect for her beloved Sasuke. She just walked around yelled at everybody in the place.

"Naruto! You're supposed to mix the punch, not splash it all over the place!" she screamed to Naruto who was trying to do a well mixed punch with his rasengan.

"Sorry Sakura, but, you see, the rasengan is a too strong technique for this bowl…it breaks…"

That was all he had time to say before he got a hard hit in his face from the angry pink haired girl.

_Better try to not make any mistakes, when she is so furious…_

Kiba thought and continued to hang up the decorations he had been told to fix. He was just going to put up the last banderol with the text "Surprise!" on it when he lost his balance and almost fell of the ladder. In the last time he got a grip on the wall thanks to his chakra, and sighed relieved.

"Hey Kiba!" shouted Shino who just came inside the gym hall.

The sound of Shino's voice made Kiba lost his footing once more. This time he grabbed onto the banderol, which broke when Kiba helpless tried to get balance from it. Akamaru jumped out of Kiba's jacket and landed safely on his feet on the ground. Kiba on the contrary knew he wouldn't land on his feet, so he prepared for a hard crash. That crash never came, because Shino caught him before he hit the ground.

"Clump."

Kiba's face turned red where he lied in Shino's arms. He pushed away and rose up quickly just to get an even harder hit than Naruto had got earlier on his head.

"Idiot! You just destroyed the banderol!" Sakura shouted.

"Hey, I was about to destroy my own bones when I fell!" Kiba screamed back.

"Now I have to do a new one… I hope I'll make it in time…" Sakura mumbled to herself.

"Hello! Didn't you hear me?" Kiba said, feeling bad about being ignored.

"Yeah, I did! Who can't hear you when you shout like that?!"

"You scream higher and more than me!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do bitch!"

"I'M NOT A BITCH!"

"Who is calling you bitch, love of my life?" Lee said while he was jogging to the high voiced area.

Sakura pointed whit an evil grin at Kiba.

"He does." Sakura said and walked away to make a new banderol.

Lee looked at Kiba and Shino, not quiet sure which one of them she was pointing at.

"Guys, which one of you called Sakura a bitch? I have to know, just so I don't beat up the wrong person." Lee asked.

Kiba saw his chance to escape form another hard hit, and also a chance to revenge at Shino for what he had forced him to promise to do that evening.

"Shino did." Kiba calm said.

Shino stirred at Kiba through his sunglasses, not really getting what was going on.

"Alright then Shino! Let us fight!"

Shino turned his face away from Kiba and looked at Lee instead, just in time to be able to protect himself from Lee's first kick.

"Wait, Lee, I haven't called Sakura anything!" Shino said trying to avoid the hits Lee did.

Kiba just laughed and went out with Akamaru for a while. When he reached the park across the road from the gym hall he saw Sasuke sitting hidden in a tree. He quietly climbed up and settled down next to the the Uchiha.

"So what are you looking at?" Kiba asked.

Sasuke, which hadn't noticed that Kiba had came up, became very surprised.

"It's none of your business." Sasuke said and looked away.

"You're wondering what's going on inside the hall, don't you?" Kiba asked with a big smile.

"No, why would I do that?"

"Because almost every genin in the town is inside that building."

"They are?" Sasuke asked.

"Aha, so you're curious!" Kiba giggled.

Sasuke sighed. Kiba was very proud over himself founding out what the Uchiha had in his mind.

"Don't worry, everyone will come tonight, I guess you're welcome too."

"…"

"Come on, I'm sure you're welcome!"

"Maybe…"

"Believe me, you can come. I've to go back now, see you later then!"

"Yeah... bye."

Kiba jumped down from the tree, satisfied with himself. Sasuke stayed in the tree watched the Inuzuka as he was walking back to the gym hall.

'He's just as loud and disturbing as Naruto', Sasuke thought, 'but Kiba is a clump while Naruto is a moron…'

When Kiba walked into the hall he met Shino that looked madly at him.

"It's your fault that Lee didn't stopped chase me until I send my bugs at him" Shino said.

"Oh common, it was fun!"

"IT WASN'T!"

Kiba became silent. Shino never did scream to him. Not to anyone, by the way.

"Hey, Kiba, have you seen Sasuke? Sakura is getting really worried about he's not here yet…" Naruto came by and asked but got interrupted by Sakura.

"Naruto! Sasuke isn't here yet! You did tell him that he'd come here tonight, didn't you?"

Naruto's face turned white.

"Uhm… well…I…" Naruto stammered.

"Don't tell me you forgot to tell him!" Sakura said almost crying.

"Oh, he didn't told him, I did" Kiba suddenly said.

Both Naruto, Shino and Sakura turned their faces to Kiba and said in chorus:

"YOU did?"

"Yes…"

In that very moment entered Sasuke the building. Sakura could see that it was him immediately.

"Sasuke is here!" She and Ino jumped in front of Sasuke and both of them began to hug him.

Everyone else began to sing "Happy birthday" as loud as they could possibly do. Sasuke sighed. Naruto took place as a disc jockey and the party began.

Sasuke escaped away from Sakura and Ino that had begun to fight about which one of them would get to dance him. He walked and hid himself behind Shino and Kiba.

"You didn't tell me this would happen. Man, I hate surprises!" Sasuke said to Kiba.

"Well, I tried to stop her, but you know how Sakura is." Kiba said and laughed.

He got interrupted by Shino kicked him gentle on hid foot.

"What Shino?" Kiba asked.

"You're supposed to do something now, right?" Shino calmed asked him.

Kiba became pale.

"W-what are you t-talking about?" he said tried to act like he didn't understood what Shino was talking about.

"Kiba. You know you have to."

"Oh, I maybe said I'd do it but you can't force me to do it!"

"I can't?" Shino asked simply.

Kiba knew Shino could if he wanted. He had no choice but fulfil his promise. He sighed and looked with puppy eyes on Shino in a last desperate try to not have to do what Shino had told him. But it didn't worked. Shino just pointed at Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto." Kiba said.

"Hey Kiba, what's up?"

"Could you turn off the music for a while?"

"Why?"

"Well… I have to tell something to everyone."

"Sure thing! I'll turn it off right away!" Naruto said happily and stopped the music.

"Everybody! Kiba have something to say!" he shouted.

Everybody looked at Kiba, who felt very uncomfortable about this. He hawked and began to speak:

"Everyone, I have a thing to confess. Eh… well, I don't mean to ruin the party, but I kind of have to say this…"

"Just tell us then!" Ino yelled "I want to dance with Sasuke-kun!"

"Shut up Ino, your pig!" Sakura answered.

"Okay then", Kiba continued, extremely nervous, "I'll just say it then… I'm gay."

It became a death silence in the hall. Every human in the room just stirred at the Inuzuka. Kiba was very close to tears now.

"And… I'm in love with Shino."

Now he couldn't stand it anymore. He began to cry. Very subdued, but anyway crying. Everyone began to whisper to each other.

"…gay? Wasn't he in love with Hinata?..." was the most said sentence.

Shino felt very guilty. He didn't think Kiba would actually go to say it. Because he knew it was the other way around. He was the one being in love. In love to Kiba. Just when he was going to walk to the crying boy another voice raised over the other ones.

"What's wrong with that?"

Kiba looked up founding Sasuke standing by his side. Sasuke bowed down to Kiba who was sitting on a chair and put a supporting hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he asked with low voice.

Kiba shake his head. Sasuke grabbed his hand.

"None of us wants to be here. Let's go."

Shino got confused when he saw Sasuke and Kiba walking away together. He decided to follow them.

I know, this might seem to becoming a Sasuke x Kiba story, but I promise, it won't. Just continue read what's happens next on the party, when Shino follows the other two guys.

Hugs & kisses, Narutard Kiba


	3. out in the park

Chapter three! And it's still more to come! I have more ideas than I thought! Unbelievable. I'm actually giving out this chapter on my 16 birthday. pat on the head So, if you read it today (February the second, 2/2) so please say "happy birthday to me":) I'm going to have a birthday party to celebrate, I hope it won't be like this one in my story :P **Enjoy!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke and Kiba walked to the park across, where they had met each other earlier. Kiba were still sobbed pretty much.

"Why where you crying?" Sasuke asked.

Kiba looked angry at him through his blurred eyes.

"For what I said in there of course!"

"But… It was your choice to say it, wasn't it?"

Kiba became silent.

"It wasn't?"

The Inuzuka's eyes began to drip again.

"From… from the beginning it wasn't. Sakura had told me to bring everybody there no matter what… and Shino's condition was…"

He couldn't go on longer. He began to sob again.

"Then why didn't you say it was a joke afterwards?"

"Because… it was true…"

Sasuke didn't get a thing.

"But you just said you were forced to do it?"

"Yea, I was… but when I stood there and said it…"

He became quiet again.

"What happened then?" asked Sasuke.

"…I realized something…"

**At the same time** Shino walked out from the gym hall.

"Shino!" shouted Sakura and run toward him.

"Oh, Sakura, what's wrong?"

"Have you seen Sasuke? He has disappeared." she asked worried.

"Yeah, he went out with Kiba."

"With Kiba? WENT OUT? Like, a DATE, went out?"

"Not like that. They just walked out of this place."

"Oh, you mean like that… Wait, Sasuke can't leave, it's his party! We've to find them!"

"We?"

"Yeah, if Sasuke don't want to return you will beat him down and we can carry him inside!" Sakura said with a dangerous twinkle in her eyes.

"…"

"Let's find them!" Sakura said and drag Shino with herself to the park.

**Back to Sasuke and Kiba**.

"Realized? What did you realized?"

"That… That I was telling the truth."

"You did?"

"Yes… I haven't noticed it before"

"So you began to cry… Because you were telling the truth?"

"No! But because he'll never take it serious after this. He'll only thing that I'm making fun of him instead of believe in me…"

He began to cry again. Sasuke gave him a friendly supporting hug.

"Don't tell anyone that I did that" Sasuke said when he pushed away.

Kiba began to smile between his tears.

"Don't worry; I'll take the secret with me into the grave. You must think I'm an idiot crying like this."

"No, not really, Sasuke said with a tiny smile, then I'll go back inside…If not Sakura will kill me… and you don't become 16 very days"

"No, but most of us are already 16… so it'll be you and Naruto who is an own special group"

Kiba said and felt much better.

Sasuke gave Kiba a hit on his arm. Kiba punched him back. Sasuke tackled him down. He put himself astraddle Kiba and held down his arms with his own. Sakura and Shino came just in that moment.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Sakura screamed.

Seeing Sasuke and Kiba in that position made her think things that had nothing to do with reality. Shino, who came with Sakura, also got the wrong ideas.

"What are you talking about Sakura?" Kiba asked confused.

"You two. Lie like that." Shino explained.

Kiba didn't get the point, but Sasuke understood immediately and jumped away from Kiba and rose up. Sakura began to cry.

"I've been in love to someone liking boys all this time" she cried and pushed her face against Shino arm.

Finally Kiba understood what was going on.

"Sakura don't get the wrong thoughts now…" he slurred.

"Why are you gay Sasuke?!" Sakura shrieked and ran off.

"Man, this might become unpleasant. Sakura, hold on a second!" Sasuke shouted and ran after Sakura.

Shino just looked at Kiba who still were sitting on the ground.

"It was not what it looked like."

"What did it look like?"

"Like me and Sasuke were going to kiss each other, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, it wasn't."

"Whatever."

It became quiet.

"Where is Akamaru?" Shino finally asked.

"Aka…Oh, he went home before the party. It'd been too loud for him in there."

"I see."

"Why did you and Sakura came out here?"

"Hum…well…"

Kiba were quiet and just waited for Shino to explain.

"I guess I wanted to say I'm sorry"

"Sorry?"

"For what I made you do. I didn't think you'd actually do it."

"But I did do it."

"Yes… I really sorry. Honestly."

Kiba rose up and looked Shino into his eyes, or through the sunglasses and into his eyes.

"But…I'm not." He said with low voice.

"What did you say?" Shino asked thinking that he had heard wrong.

"I'm not sorry. 'Cause it was true." Kiba said settled.

"Stop it already Kiba."

"No, I won't. And there is no way can force me to stop saying this!"

"I know you'll try to revenge on me. I know I deserve it but I won't allow you to make fun of me."

"I wasn't going to-"

"I know you too well for get tricked by you. See ya." Shino ended and walked away.

Kiba stood there and looked the other genin walking away. He had tears in every part of his eyes.

_I knew he wouldn't believe me after this. _

He thought and for the third time that evening he began to cry.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**I HATE MYSELF TOTALLY!** This was supposed to be a cute little story about Shino and Kiba, and then my evil brain works against me and putting in Sasuke in all this. Stupid brain, I'm so gonna make you workless! But, thanks lord, I still have some chances to make this story the way I want it.

**Next Chapter**: Kiba getting freaked out. Sasuke doing things he shouldn't. A lot of kisses. You don't wanna miss it!


	4. Kisses and alcohol

I just have to say thanks to everyone giving a part of their precious time to review me, I'm very thankful even if I don't write it back. Especially to Kyoki Hinote and serpent91, for giving more than one review, and to LRL, who was the first one to reviewing. I hope you like this chapter, if you are, then review FFS! And if you don't…Review and tell me that if so the case. Well, here we go!

Disclaimer: I own Kiba. According to me.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It really hurt. Say anything else would be a lie. Kiba didn't know what to do. If it would been bright outside anyone who'd seen him would say that he was the saddest thing they ever had seen. Kiba felt that way to. Like the saddest, most idiotic person who ever have been put on this earth. In frustration he went back into the hall. He saw Sasuke sitting on a chair in a dark corner and put himself next to him.

"Hey." He said toneless.

"Hey."

"Where did Sakura go?"

"She's over there making out with Naruto."

Kiba looked at the place he had seen Naruto the last time. Indeed, he and Sakura were absolutely kissing each other with great passion.

"How come?"

"When she ran away crying she bumped into Naruto. And you know how much he likes her, so he began to console her, and things turned out that way. Man, I wanted to be the first to kiss him."

Kiba lift his eyebrow for a second but then sank it again.

"Well, I shouldn't say anything. I guess I'm homosexual too."

"Maybe. You know, you and Naruto are very alike."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I'm just saying that both of you are noisy, cocky with no reason, never doubt on yourselves, and then it is that weird similarity, when he's the Kyuubi and you're that dog person."

"You might have a point there. But right now I totally doubt on myself. By the way, you've much in common with Shino when you're on it."

"How?"

"Well… You're both so damned quiet, and the suddenly you just open up. That's so fucking weird."

"So…You think I'm pretty the same as Shino?"

"Hum… I don't know really, I suppose so." _What is he going to say with all this?_

"And I think you're like Naruto…"

"Ohm… if you say so."

"And none of us can get the one we love…"

"Hey, I don't love Shino, I just in love to him…"

"The same crap. What if we would…imagination?"

"What are you saying?" _What the heck?!_

"I mean…I can always pretend you're Naruto…Shit, I guess I love that brat too much for what's good for me."

Whit those words Sasuke lean and came face to face with Kiba. Kiba could feel Sasuke's breathe on his own cheek, and he also felt the same feeling of loneliness coming from Sasuke as he had himself. Then Sasuke touched Kiba's lips with his own. Kiba pushed away Sasuke immediately.

"What on earth are you doing?!" He exclaimed, red in the face, both of anger and awkwardness.

"Trying to keep my dream alive" the Uchiha answered sadly.

"Man, what's wrong with you?! I'm not Naruto, and I never will be! Get it, it's over, you lost!"

"Then I guess I'd better fall in love to you instead."

"What! No way, drop it already!"

"Why?"

_Shit, how in hell can he be so calm? I didn't want to kiss him, I thought he understood that! And this was my very first kiss also. Kissing Sasuke is a dream for girls, not for me! Shit!_

"Just fuck off and leave me alone!"

Sasuke rose up and walked away. He ended with telling the Inuzuka that he was right. He wasn't Naruto. He said "sorry" and began to walk home, with crossed dreams.

Kiba just wanted to shut himself in the forehead. He could already see the newspaper of tomorrow:

_A teenage boy shot himself in his head yesterday night. Why he did it is still not sure but Sakura Haruno says in an interview that she had seen the boy in the park doing strange things with another boy of the same age…_

'No!' Kiba thought. 'No way my life gonna end up like that!'

But anyway he wanted to not thinking for a while. To not thinking there is some different choice:

_One:_ sleep. Simple. But Kiba knew he wouldn't be able to sleep because he'd been thinking too much before he actually would fall sleep.

_Two: _train until you get completely exhausted. Then you'll only been thinking about how tired you are. But Kiba knew that he'd been thinking while he trained.

_Three: _drink alcohol. It's the unhealthiest choice, but it is a choice, and it goes fast too. And at the party it were some alcohol, someone always bring some with themselves. In his hopelessness Kiba decided to get drunk.

He wasn't the only one that tried to get drunk. Lee was one of them.

"My - hick- beloved Sakura with –hick- Naruto. He's a worthy opponent. Hick."

Kiba grabbed a bottle and opened it. He would just begin to drink when Hinata came.

"Ohm…Kiba-kun?"

Kiba sank the bottle. Hinata looked really worried, which made him feel worried about what she was worried about.

"What's wrong Hinata?"

"Ohm… well…I saw you and Sasuke kissing each other…"

"It wasn't me who did it. I just had no time to get away before he did it."

"Oh, that's great… I mean, it's sad for you…" Hinata began to blush.

"You are red in your face Hinata, is something wrong?"

"Well-"

"Oh, I get it! It's the fact that Naruto and Sakura kissing each other, right? I mean, you're in love to Naruto, aren't you?"

"No! I-I m-mean… no, I'm not in lo-love to him… anymore…" she stuttered.

She, if it was possible, began to blush even more. Kiba didn't notice how she looked down on her feet trying to find the right words, 'because he drank some of the alcohol he was still holding in his hand. Even through he tried to give his attention to Hinata Shino slipped up into his head. He wondered why he hadn't noticed his feelings for the Aburame before, 'cause now his heart beat like never before. To tell the truth, his feelings for his team mate had always been there, it was just the fact that he never had thought about Shino that way before today.

"I…ohm…" Hinata mumbled.

Kiba drank some more.

"So… then I guess that what you said about Shino also was false?" She asked thoughtfully.

Kiba drank the rest of the bottle as quick he could. He also grabbed a new one.

"And if it is so… do I've a c-chance to get… you?"

Kiba closed his eyes and only thought about not miss a drop of the fluid coming from the bottle. He shakes his head. _What's wrong with everybody tonight? I just wanna forget about the entire day. I just want to forget… not remember…please, I want to forget…_

Hinata saw Kiba's headshake as a sign for rejection, and walked away with a hanged head. Kiba himself was pretty drunk now. He still had contact with the world around him, but he was so drunk he could barely hold a bottle. He stumbled and was about to falling down on the floor when someone caught him. He didn't know who the person was. He didn't care either. He didn't want to know. He just wanted to get away form that damned gym hall.

"Shall I take you to your place?" a voice asked.

He could do nothing else but nod. Yes, he wanted to get home. To his apartment. His own, since he had moved out from his child home when he had became fifteen. He felt himself being supported to walk all the way home. The air outside made his mind clearer.

When he dug in his pocket after his keys to the flat he began to recognize the voice, but he all through couldn't place it. The person walked along him inside. Kiba automatically zipped his jacket of and threw it on a chair. Then he sat down on his bed and putted his hand on his forehead and leaned his elbows on his knees.

"Are you okay?" the person asked.

In that very moment Kiba knew who the voice belonged to. He raised his head.

"Shino?" he asked and tried to keep his blurry eyes on the shape in front of him.

"Yes?" Shino answered with a question.

"I thought it was you. I wasn't sure, just wondered."

"Whatever."

Kiba grinned. Shino always said that sentence.

"I thought you had left…"

"I was just taking a walk in the park"

Shino sighed tired.

"I did promise you to stay the whole evening after all."

Kiba put his head down into his hands again. He was having a start on a big headache. Shino watched Kiba through his glasses. He didn't see so much, because the room was already dark as it was, and his dark goggles didn't make it much better. He heard Kiba sigh.

"Well, he said and broke the silence, I'd better get going. You'll be fine yourself from now on."

He turned around and was just going to push the doorknob when he felt Kiba pulling his arms around his own arms and waist.

"No, I won't be fine." Kiba whispered into Shino's ear. He made his grip round Shino harder. Shino's hairs in the neck rise up in delight of Kiba's worm breath.

"I won't even be okay if you're not with me…"

"Don't say anything you will regret tomorrow" Shino remarked, even if he wanted the things Kiba said to be true.

"I won't regret anything…I just want you being here with me." Kiba mumbled.

He closed his eyes and putted his head on Shino's shoulder.

"I beg you, stay. I need you. I…I think I love you."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Hurray!** Finally things are turning out in a good way! Well, at least in the end. I'm still punching myself very hard in the head because I let Sasuke kiss Kiba. Evil Sasuke, you should kiss Naruto, not Kiba! And Hinata, what are you thinking. Kiba wants Shino, not you!

Hinata: It isn't our fault we're acting the strange way we does.

Sasuke: exactly, I mean, you're the one writing this fanfic.

Hinata: Yes, and by the way, I'm still in love to Naruto!

Sasuke: me too!

Hinata: What?! Naruto is the only love I'll ever have!

Sasuke: So? I love him too!

Me: Guys, this is about Kiba and Shino. Not about you.

Sasuke & Hinata: Why isn't it about us instead!

Kiba: Because it's about me of course! You know, this girl think's I'm the cutest mangafigure ever created!

Everyone except Kiba: **YOU DO**?!!!

Me: running and hide inside Kiba's parka with Akamaru and quietly saying: "Yes I do!"

Kiba: In next chapter it'll happen pretty much. I'd put yaoi warning on this even now. So I do that.

**Kiba's warning:**

**Watch out for this pervert author, even through I like her**

I hope)


	5. I'll stay

All right, my fault. No yaoi. But you see, I've some problems writing a make out, so writin a yaoi isn't my grade yet. Sorry if someone feel tricked by me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but if I did I'd put Kiba in chapter one!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shino didn't know how to react. He was thinking through the alternatives. One way to handle it would be push Kiba away and run for his life. Which he didn't want to since he loved Kiba.

Another possibility was to turn around, kiss Kiba and what would come out of it. Which he didn't want to since he thought Kiba was just talking like this through he was drunk. Option three was staying the night trough and see what Kiba would say when he woke up next morning. He decided to choose that alternative. He felt Kiba cuddle his head down between his shoulder and his neck. He also felt something wet. At first he thought Kiba was licking him, but then he realized that Kiba was crying. Again.

"You've make me cry four times already Shino. I don't want to cry…"

Akamaru came and began to rub himself against his owner's leg in a try to make him stop. He wasn't used to see Kiba weep more than Shino were. Shino turned slowly around, to not surprise Kiba so he'd take his head of him, and wrapped his arms around him.

"I don't want you to cry either."

Kiba pushed his head harder onto the Aburame's shoulder. He shook under Shino's arms. In a try to console Kiba Shino carefully put his chin upon the Inuzuka's head. Slowly Kiba began to stop shake.

"Then will you stay?" he asked in a sob.

"Yeah, I'll stay."

Kiba took his head away from Shino's shoulder, and Shino pulled his arms away from Kiba. He study Shino's face for a while, and then he removed Shino's glasses. Shino felt uncomfortable without something covering his eyes, and looked away. Kiba put his hand under the Aburame's chin and pulled his head back so he could see into his eyes. He was completely clear from the alcohol's effect by now, but he knew the other genin didn't know that. He stared into Shino's eyes, which made the other boy feel even more insecure. He moved his hand from the chin and placed it behind Shino's neck. Then he dragged the other boy close to him and kissed him.

Shino didn't know how to react. He felt Kiba's tongue touch his own lips in a try to get into his mouth. He had no idea what to do. Should he push away or let himself be swept away by Kiba? And if he did something of it, what would happen next?

Kiba gentle bit Shino in his lower lip, he wanted to feel Shino's tongue, his saliva, his taste. So why Shino didn't accepted his desire and let him still his longing? Maybe he didn't want this. Maybe Shino didn't have the same feelings as himself. Maybe he'd push away. But he didn't want to give up. He didn't want to feel conquer. He bit a little harder.

Shino felt that his lip began to bleed of the bite. Kiba was quick there with his tongue and licked up the blood. He couldn't stand it. He stuck out his tongue and let it touch the other boy's. Kiba immediately began to trick his tongue into Shino's mouth. Shino separated his lips and let Kiba entered. They let their tongues battle for a while, in meantime Kiba zipped down Shino's jacket and took it off. He let his hands feel the skin on Shino's arms that had been bared when the jacket had come of. He groped with his hand in a try to get under Shino's T-shirt. Shino laid his arms around Kiba's neck and pulled him even closer.

_God, it's unbelievable. I've been waiting and longing for him so long. I can't believe this is happening. And when it's happen, he's drunk. It's not fair. It's not equitable._

_Please, don't make this quit. I want him. Shit, I want him! I can't believe I haven't recognized my feelings for him before. How come? Eh, fuck that, I don't care. It doesn't matter why I feel like this. I just do. But what if he doesn't feel the same? What will happen then? I hope he feel the same, please God, let him feel like I do! _

These were the thoughts that moved around in the boys heads.

Shino pushed away. Kiba's eyes widen.

"Why do you stop?" he asked.

"I can't. I can't do this to you."

"Do **what**?"

"You don't want this." Shino backed away. "You're just intoxicated."

Kiba couldn't believe that Shino still thought that he still was under the influence of drink. He neither understood why Shino had gone so far as they had if he thought that Kiba disliked it.

"Hell no! I'm not drunk!"

"You're not? Oh… "

"Did you think I was drunk all the time? That I didn't want this?!"

"I-I didn't know-"

"Man, why did you go so far if you didn't want it?"

"I wanted it. I've wanted you in four years now."

"Four years? Yeah right, then you'd been in love with me since… ohm…"

"Since we got put in the same genin group."

Kiba froze for a second.

"Then why haven't you told me before?!"

"Well, I guess-"

"You know what, I don't care."

Kiba felt tears coming up in his eyes.

"Go."

"What?"

"Leave. You have hurt me just too much tonight Shino."

He began to cry for the fifth time and sat down in the middle of his bed.

"Kiba…"

"FUCK OFF!"

He cried like he had never cried before. Shino put his hand on the doorknob. He turned around one last time and watched the Inuzuka. When he saw Kiba sitting there, with his head in his hands, crying like he didn't knew anything else than how to cry, with Akamaru whine down on the floor next to him he knew that he had never seen a sadder scene in his entire life. He let go of the knob and ignored the words Kiba screamed at him two minutes ago. He moved over to the bed and sat down behind Kiba and wrapped his arms around him. He put his chin on Kiba's collarbone.

"What…are you…doing?" Kiba asked through his cry.

"I can't. I won't. I won't 'fuck off'."

"Why?"

"I never gonna leave you to cry on your own."

Within these words Shino put all his feelings for Kiba. Kiba felt it too. He turned around in Shino's grip and cried against his chest. Shino pull his hand through Kiba's hair and down his cheek. That touch made Kiba cry even more.

"It's okay. I'm here. I'm here with you. I won't leave. I'm here beside you."

He felt his shirt getting even wetter, but he didn't care. He kissed Kiba's hair carefully.

"I love you." He whispered into the others hair.

Those words were like a promise. A promise of a future together.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I LOVE my brain again! You're hired! It's like the cutest thing I've ever written (according to me), and I've written a lot (not fanfic than, bur other things)!

The only bad thing is that Kiba's crying so much… much be some weird puberty stuff XD

Next chapter: The rest of the evening and the morning that comes. I gonna love it, and so'll you (I hope) :D


	6. Not ready for what?

This is so close you can come yaoi without making it to yaoi. I wanted to write it like a true yaoi…but I couldn't! I know, I'm a superperv (and damned proud over that) but I can't write yaoi…yet. Well, if you're homophobic or just don't don't like yaoi (but still, it's not true yaoi) so so don't read. Just quit if you don't like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, because if I did Kiba would be the main character.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

On the floor lied two pair of shoes, two forehead band, two jackets and in a dark corner in a basket a little white dog.

Kiba had stop crying. He instead breathed heavy against Shino's chest, where he felt very comfortable and safe with Shino's arms around himself. And Shino had just said that he loved him. He cuddled himself closer to Shino. He stroked his hands against Shino's thorax. Shino sighed and put his head against the wall behind him. Kiba followed the Aburame's body with his cheek and stopped at his lips and kissed them carefully. When he tried to break the kiss Shino lean forward so it didn't ended. He laid a hand behind Kiba's neck and pulled him close to himself again. Warily he helped Kiba put of his shirt. He stroked his hand against Kiba's bare chest. Kiba did the same thing to the other boy. He licked Shino's chin, his neck, down his chest and stomach. Shino closed his eyes, lean backwards and moaned.

"Don't stop…don't even think about stopping."

Kiba smirked and laugh a little.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to."

He continued licking on the stomach and zipped down the fly on Shino's trousers.

"Hey, what are you up to?"

"I said don't worry."

"But…Kiba, what are you planning to do?"

"I'm planning to get satisfied"

He pulled the pants of. Seeing Shino in only boxers made Kiba feel pretty horny. Or very horny to be exactly.

"Sweet…" he whispered.

He stood up on his knees, which made him taller than Shino who half- laid against the wall. He bowed down, grabbed Shino's head, pulled it upwards and kissed him deep. He tickled the roof in Shino's mouth and felt a respond from the privet part of Shino. He hugged Shino's tongue with his own. Shino grope with Kiba's fly in meantime, which Kiba unconsidered had placed in the reach of Shino's hands when he had put himself on knees over the other one's legs. Shino felt Kiba's erection even through his pants. He let the trousers fall of and put them away. Kiba didn't give a damn. He wanted them off; they were just in the way.

"Shino…" he said with shaky voice when he put his head so high up Shino couldn't reach.

"Yea?..."

"Why do you love me? Why do you even like me?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"You always complain on me…"

"Well…I think I like you because of that. Of you being so different from me."

"But…how did you know, or figured out…that you had feelings for me?"

Shino grabbed Kiba's hands and put them on his erection.

"It's hard to ignore."

Kiba swallowed. In a strange kinda way he enjoyed having Shino's hands pushing his owns against his cock.

"I guess it is…"

Shino felt little disappointed. He had hoped for Kiba to react in another way. Which way he didn't knew, just…a different way.

"Kiba…" he said slowly.

"Yeah?"

"I wanna fuck you."

Kiba's eyes widen and he stared Shino in his eyes.

"W-what?"

"I wanna fuck you."

"Wait a sec, I'm-"

"Not now."

Kiba felt really confused.

"Why are you saying things like that and then say that you don't want it?"

"I just want to make things clear. I want you. Hell, what I want you."

"I want you too. I think anyway."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Let us do it…"

He was going to put his hands down Shino's boxers when Shino grabbed Kiba's hands and stopped him.

"No. Not now."

"Why? I want, you want, what's the problem?"

Shino smirked a little.

"I wanna see how long you can stand it."

"Stand what?"

"Not doing it with me."

"Eh?"

"I've waited four years. I can wait longer."

"But…"

"And also, you're not ready."

"WHAT!"

"Ouch. Don't scream into my ear."

"I'm ready! I'm not a child or something!"

"I know. I got that completely clear."

"Then why-"

"You're not ready. You don't want this. Not yet."

"Not again! I've already said that I want to!"

"No. You think you want this. But your reactions this time…crying, stop talking, widen your eyes like that you're doing now… You're not ready."

"Shino…"

He sat down on Shino's legs. He put his hands on his own legs in the same move. He looked down.

_Shit. I shouldn't have said that. What if he rejects me now? Have I ruined it for myself? But he isn't ready, it's so damned clear, he gotta realise it himself. But…well, it's Kiba after all…_

Kiba looked into Shino's eyes with tears.

"…You've perhaps right. I'm maybe not…I mean, it's not like I'm a kid that doesn't understand what I'm talking about and-"

Shino held his hand over Kiba's mouth. He sighed.

"I think it's enough for us both for tonight. Agree?"

Kiba nod.

"I love you Kiba. That's why I'm stopping this, even if I want to continue. You understand that, right?"

Kiba nodded again. He understood perfectly clear.

He rolled of Shino and lied down next to him. Shino looked at him as he pulled the covering over himself and Shino. Both of them had cooled down after the stopping.

"I always sleep against the wall… I don't like sleeping close to the edge."

Kiba turned his face against the wall beside him. Shino lied down next to Kiba.

He pulled an arm around the other. He kissed the Inuzuka's neck and pulled Kiba close to himself. Kiba cuddled even closer.

With these moves the both boys closed their eyes, felt each others warmth, smiled happily in the night and forget about the world when they slowly fell asleep.

**New morning**

Kiba opened his eyes, still very tired and sleepy. He looked aside without moving his head. He was a little surprised by see Shino lean on his elbow and watched him, but smiled lucky against him.

"Hey." Shino said without taking his eyes of the Inuzuka.

"Hey." Kiba answered slowly still smiling in a sleepy happy way.

Shino couldn't resist kissing him.

_It'd be forbidden looking that cute seven o'clock in the morning._

They kissed gentle, no tongues, just small, lovely kisses. Shino lean his head away after a while.

"So you don't regret anything about last night?"

Kiba shook his head side to side.

"Good. Me neither."

"But I'm still a mad at Sasuke."

"Sasuke? What are you talking about?"

"We kissed."

Shino thought he had heard wrong.

"What did you said?"

"We kissed when you weren't there." Kiba said sleepy, and didn't heard the panic coming in Shino's voice.

Shino rose up and walked away from Kiba quickly.

"What are you doing?"

"So Sasuke was the first to kiss you? Why did he kiss you?" he put on his clothes.

"Yeah, he kissed me first or whatever…He said something of me being like Naruto…I don't remember actually."

Shino put on his glasses and grabbed the doorknob.

"Where are you going?" Kiba asked worried, finally understanding that Shino was about to leave.

"I gonna kill him."

"What? Who?"

"Sasuke. I gonna kill that damned Uchiha."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Pervert me. I'm such a pervert. And I'm such a yaoi lover. But now I need some help. Shall I go on with a little more "story" or continue trying whit the yaoi? Should it be more KibaxShino and screw Sasuke? (YES IT WOULD!)

Most if I'll write more around or more yaoi question is the most confusing me.

But I think this chapter was good, it was fun to write it anyway (pervert me).

Please review and help me continue!

What I know about next chapter: Why is Shino pissed off? What is going to happened to Sasuke? And why is Kankuro going to join this story?!

BTW, I've a SasuNaru continue on that party thing in my head, do you think I'd write it down?


	7. Naruto's visit

I'm sorry folks. I lied to you again. Kankuro isn't in this chapter. I thought he'd be, but so much else came into this one…He might come into this story later. Or what do you think? Yes, he'll do that. Kankuro is coming in a time. Had biiig problems writing this one, but hope you'll like it anyway : )

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, but if I did it'd been in Sweden for many years ago.

(It's still not in Sweden more than in 4 books, but I've seen every single amine chapter that is out :D pretty cute as a teenager Shikamaru are…And Kiba is a chuunin :D)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Kill? Shino, have you gone mad? Why shall you kill him?"

"Even if I told you, you wouldn't understand."

"Yes I would!" Kiba replied.

"No Kiba. You wouldn't."

"Then at least try me."

Shino looked Kiba in his eyes there he stood in front of him. He saw the other boy in fear and refractory looking back at him. He sighed.

"I've been in love to you in four years. Walking around seeing you asking bitches out and all the time getting turned down. I still can't believe it; they could have you, like that. I'd give anything to become one of those. And now, when I finally, after all this longing, get to have you in my arms… Someone else has already had you. And that person doesn't even want YOU, but someone else looking like you. That's why I'm pissed off."

Kiba thought about what Shino just had said. He could on one way almost find out how it'd be longing for a person, since he had been longing for many girls. But he didn't knew why Shino got pissed off by someone kiss him before himself. He asked Shino why.

"I told you that you wouldn't understand."

"But…Kill him? That's overreacting."

"Maybe…"

"Yeah, just drop it."

"I'm off. See you later."

"What? Why?"

"I…I need to be alone."

"Ohm…Okays."

Shino walked out of the flat and humped away almost invisible. Kiba put on his clothes and gave Akamaru some food. He had no appetite so he decided not to eat breakfast. Instead he sat down at the kitchen table and watched his dog eat a very weird mix of meat. He sighed and put his head down on his arms that rested on the table. He felt very tired. He was just going to sleep when he heard that someone knocked on his door. He rose slowly up and walked with heavy steps to the door. Akamaru jumped along his side toward the knocking. He opened it and got a big surprise.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?"

"I really need to talk to you."

"Ohm, sure, Come inside."

Naruto walked into the kitchen. He sat down to the table and looked down on his feet.

"Do you want anything? Like soda or that kind of thing?"

"No, it's okay…"

Kiba sat down on the table. Naruto still didn't look up. It took about ten minutes before someone said something.

"Shit what you're quiet." Kiba replied.

Naruto finally watched on Kiba.

"Yeah…sorry."

"Did you want to talk about something? If not I'm damned tired and have a hang over."

"Sorry. But I need to talk to you…"

"Then talk! Don't just shut the fuck up!"

Kiba's hang over and tiredness made him irritated. Naruto got angry of Kiba being sulked.

"Okay! I'll talk! What did you and Sasuke do last night really?!"

"What?!"

"Sakura came running crying to me, ME, and said that you and Sasuke was going to fuck each other in the park!"

Kiba froze. If Sakura had told Naruto that, it'd probably be all over Konoha at this time. Even if it absolutely wasn't true.

"No, didn't do anything like that!"

"Don't screw around with me! I saw you guys kissing in the hall after that!"

"Man! Why do you care so much about whom Sasuke kissing anyway?"

"Because I love him!"

Kiba froze again. Naruto saying that he loved someone wasn't something happening everyday. Especially not that he loved Sasuke. Sakura maybe, but Sasuke? No, that wasn't possible to happen in Kiba's world. Naruto put his hands over his own mouth and rose up and walked front and back through the room. He eased his hands so he could talk.

"I shouldn't have come here. I should leave, but I need to know; are you and Sasuke together?"

Kiba pressed down the Uzumaki on the chair again and explained with not very many details what had happened, Shino's condition, Sasuke's try to cheer him up a bit, (not the reason over that he was sad over Shino, but that he was sad about what he had been more or less forced to tell), that Sakura and Shino had arrived in the wrong moment.

"What about the kiss then?"

"Well, I don't really remember…But he said something about me being pretty much like you and that he could see me like you…I think he was sad over you making out with Sakura…"

"But, I making out with Sakura was an accident! She came crying and I believe in what she said and became sad and kissed her to forget, just like she kissed me to forget about him!"

"The same goes for me and Sasuke. Man, we shouldn't be trying to forget. Everything just goes like that then."

"Like crap you mean."

"Yeah."

"But… Why do you think he became sad over me kissing Sakura?"

"He said that he loved you… "I love that damned brat a little too much." he said. I honestly don't remember so much, but that part I know was told."

"Love me…"

Naruto got tears in his eyes. Kiba couldn't stand more tears. Not even tears of happiness, or relief, or whatever those tears that Naruto cried meant. He put his arms around Naruto which sobbed there he sat. Kiba tried to cool him down by swing himself and Naruto front and backwards. There the boys sat they were study of a person outside the window.

Shino couldn't believe in what he saw.

_I'm off in a half hour, and he's already hugging another person. And Naruto of all people! First Sasuke, than me, and now Naruto. What is he trying to do, get every guy in Konoha? When all girls have turned him down, is he going onto the boys then? With success in that case… No, he wouldn't do that! Or?_

Shino felt very confused. Was that what Kiba had in mind? Getting all boys, genin boys, to fall in love to him? In depression he jumped away again. He knew exactly what he had to do.

Of course that wasn't Kiba's plot. He just were in love to Shino, the two others were just people that had misunderstanding the situation. He stopped holding Naruto and gave him a smile.

"Go tell him how you feel."

"I don't really know where he is… Maybe he's out training with someone… or killing someone!" Naruto said and laugh.

Sasuke was much of a killer instinct person. Then Kiba remembered what Shino had said that he would do.

"Crap."

"What?"

"We've to find Sasuke. Before Shino does."

"Shino?" Naruto didn't get a thing.

"Yeah, he's going to kill him."

"WHAT?"

"I'll explain on the way. We got to hurry up!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Another one done! Shit, this one was damned hard to write. I had absolutely no ideas how to move on with it…but that I have now : ) I hope it didn't become too weird since I had no plot in the beginning. And sorry if you hate Shino's and Kiba's and Naruto's weird replies, but I thought I had to put them there in a hopeless try to make things clearer. But like I said, now I have a plot so I'll be updating in a short time. Hope you continue read and review!

Next Chapter


	8. Leaving Konoha?

People, this might be the last chapter in this story, so read it with your head high. If it'll be another last epilogue chapter, prepare for yaoi, but that'll only come on your demand. If not, well, this is the end. But don't worry; other stories are already out or in progress! So keep reading my stuff people!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but if I did… well, that you don't wanna know… XD

Decided to: all people who are enjoying this story and all people who will in time. And a little extra cheers for vampireXyaoi , shioriAyano and Kyoki Hinote for your great reviews! Love u all!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I still don't get it, why would Shino kill Sasuke?"

"I don't really understand either, but I think he will."

They had hurried to the place the rest of team 7 trained. Sasuke and Sakura were there and threw kunais. Or, Sasuke threw them and Sakura watched Sasuke train with sad puppy eyes. Naruto ran to him and jumped onto his back before he got threw down on the ground, since the Uchiha disliked that people attacked him from behind.

"Ouch!" whined Naruto.

"Naruto, don't scare people like that!" yelled Sakura.

Sasuke didn't make much noise but nodded at Kiba when he came after Naruto. Kiba froze a little, of memories of last night, but anyway felt relief of seeing him completely fine.

"Ohm, you haven't seen Shino?"

"Of course not, why should he be here?" Sakura said high-flown.

Naruto had meantime rose up and grinned big at Sasuke, before he pushed him down on the ground again.

"Well… Ohm… If he isn't here I guess it's no need to worry…" Kiba mumbled.

"Of course not, Sasuke would beat down anyone that tried to hurt him, right Sasuke?"

Sasuke tried to get rid of Naruto which had grabbed his legs so he had fallen and now was hugging them.

"Yeah, sure." Kiba smirked.

"So why are you here? Are you here to see your boyfriend?" She looked evil at Kiba and nodded at Sasuke which now had got the command and sat on Naruto's stomach holding his arms down.

"He isn't my boyfriend! It was an accident, okay?"

"It was?" She looked hopeful.

Naruto got his arms free and wrapped them around Sasuke's back.

"Yes! None of us have any sort of that emotions, did you actually thought so?"

"Ohm… Yes. But then it means Sasuke is free again! Ey, Sasuke…" She stopped talk.

Her two team mates were kissing each other. Or, kissing is a too kind word. They were… making out? No, they were trying to eat each other. Yeah, that's the words.

"NO! I've lost him again! Damn you Naruto!"

"Man, I had forgotten about the fact those to be in love with each other…"

"They are? Oh no…"

"Are you in love with me Naruto?" Sasuke asked suspicious.

"Hell yes!" Naruto grinned and got kissed by Sasuke again.

Sakura began to cry and threw herself around Kiba's neck to have someone to cry with. Kiba sighed and patched her on the back saying things like "don't cry" and "just forget about it". He was too relieved to notice Akamaru's painful barking as he got pressed between him and Sakura, nor the little black bug that was study them from above.

Kiba and Akamaru left from the place together with the sobbing Sakura. He was wondering where Shino had disappeared. They rounded a corner and bumped into Kurenai.

"Kiba! Haven't I taught you to watch your steps?"

"S-sorry Sensei…"

"Why are all of my students acting so strange? Hinata have just sobbed all day, you don't look forward and Shino want to leave Konoha! Am I such a bad Sensei?"

"Leave? Why? Where?" The panic began to trap up.

"I don't know why, I haven't seen him. I was just told by Tsunade- sama that he wanted to be off for some weeks."

Kiba felt even more mixed up. Why would Shino do something like that? And even so, why all of a sudden? Inside his stomach began to twist. He had a very bad feeling about this. He took a look onto the sky and wondered a lot of questions with the meaning 'why?'.

Shino stood outside the gate and looked on the half closed gate behind him. He sighed and turned toward the path in front of him. He took one step before he heard quick footsteps behind him and felt something bumping into him. The something felt down on the ground with a 'ouch'.

"Kiba?"

Kiba rose up and pointed at him.

"You! You'd just dare to leave! Konoha need genins like you!"

"Whatever."

He raised his shoulders and began to walk when Kiba ran and blocked his way.

"Wait. Okay, I don't want you to leave either."

"Why?"

"I… I don't want you to leave…since, ohm, because…"

"I'm off. Bye, Kiba."

"Don't you dare go without an explanation! At least…"

Shino sighed.

"Kiba… I give up. Even if it hurt me, I've to give up on you. I've seen you with four of the genin, hugging or kissing them these two days. I have no idea what you're planning but I don't want to be a part of it. I feel like an idiot whom believed in what you said yesterday. I understand it, I've been tricked. I have lost."

Kiba ran to him and hugged him from behind. He had no idea Shino could misunderstand things that much. He folded hid head down Shino's shoulder in a try to keep himself for crying.

"No, you don't understand! If you leave, I'll be the one who lost!"

"What?"

Kiba let go of Shino, moved two steps back and took a deep breathe.

"If you leave, you win. You made up your mind and won because of that. But if you go, I'll lose you. I will lose because of that, so if you stay both will win, and both will be happy. Isn't it the best, if everyone is happy?" he said very quickly.

Shino kept quiet.

"Isn't it?!"

Still he got no responding from the Aburame.

"For fuck sake talk or I'll smash you and bind you so you can't go away!" he shouted irritated.

Then Shino smirked inside his of his collar. Finally a reaction that was normal for Kiba. He stood there, breathed loud and looked angry. Shino shook his head and reached out his hand for grabbing Kiba's jacket arm. He pulled the Inuzuka to him and kissed him. Kiba was so surprised that he first couldn't move, but slowly woke up from that paralyzing and laid his arms around his team mate. He slowly separated his lips for letting Shino's tongue in. Shino was so carefully Kiba almost couldn't stand it so he nibbled the tongue that fondled his own.

Shino held Kiba so tight he could against himself hoping he wouldn't get pushed away. In that moment Kiba bit him. He pulled his head backwards by the slight pain. Kiba ended up kissing his lips one more time before he looked sad.

"So…I guess this means good bye then, I mean you've to go on that mission of yours…"

"No… I'm not going anywhere."

"But… if you got it as a mission you've to go, right?"

"I didn't. I wasn't allowed to go… I was just leaving for some training."

"WHAT?! Then why didn't you stopped me when I was saying all that sappy things?!"

"Because I liked it, seeing you saying things like that isn't happening every day." He grinned a little, but Kiba didn't noticed.

"Damned teaser! I'll never talk to you again!"

"Whatever."

"Don't say that all the time!"

"You are talking to me…"

"DAMN IT!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Me: Done! This story is probably over by now… if you're not asking for that M-rated stuff I was talking about in the beginning…

Kiba: You know you're a perv, right?

Me: Of course I know that! And I love it!

Kiba: then why don't you write that damned yaoi chapter you're longing for anyway?

Me: because I've so many other stories I'm writing…

Kiba: bad excuse.

Me: But true. If it's not longing for of the readers it's no use writing one.

Kiba: Readers! Please say "HELL YES!" for that yaoi chapter, I wanna fuck Shino!

Shino: Who says you'd be on top in that case?

Kiba: I do!

Me: don't fight about things that maybe aren't going to happened?

Kiba & Shino: Who asked you!

Me: Sigh.

Thanks again all readers, even you that doesn't write reviews or aren't members on this site!


	9. compairing to others

Hey all readers out there!

Here are the ninth and ending chapter you requested, as I promised to give you if you said "HELL YES", which some of you did and that's enough for me. But keep this in mind: I've never wrote an epiloge in my whole life so don't kill me after giving this out! I actually had to re-read my story since I didn't remembered what had happened XD. My memory and humor totally sucks. Anyway, here it comes! And by the way, on the latest many people have added this story to their favourites, so I think I'll write some more chapters…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Seven months of holding back**

Kiba patched patted Akamaru on his head. He could almost reach down to him without lean (leaning) forward now. Time had really flown by as of lately, all the work with training, getting upgraded into a chuunin, taking care of the dog and most of all, spending plenty of time with Shino. He purred a little by thinking of his boyfriend and smirked.

'_Seven months nowadays… I almost can't understand how I managed to handle living before he became mine. And what I can't understand __even more is how I've been able to stand being with him this much and still be able to wait… He wanted to see how long time I __could__ wait, and I will show him that Kiba Inuzuka can do whatever he wants!' _

He opened the door and stepped outside into the sunshine with Akamaru. As he walked down the street he heard a well- known voice behind him. He turned his head just in time to watch Naruto falling into him since he had tripped on his own feet. After having the other one rolling him down he hit the Uzumaki's head with his fist.

"Watch your steps! Man, what were you thinking about?!" he complained.

"Sasuke…" Naruto mumbled with a blush on his cheek and a smile in the face.

Kiba sighed, what a surprise. NOT! Naruto and Sasuke spend almost every minute of the days together since that day after that party. It was some hell of a pervert acting, but somewhere inside Kiba wished that he and Shino also were that tight. Not that they didn't hang out with each other a lot, they did, but anyway that something wasn't there. Maybe he was over-analyzing. Or just comparing people too much. Or so were he right and something was needed to be done to help them move forward.

He was waken up from his thinking by Naruto who screamed in happiness over seeing Sasuke. He could see Sasuke smirk a little over Naruto's happy yelling. Lee and Sakura came walking from the opposite direction of the road, they had became a couple for about a month ago, when Sakura finally had stopped grieving about that lost love of hers (**A/N** Sasuke if someone don't know that XD).

Lee couldn't be happier and had named her "Konoha's pink beauty" by some reason. People said it was because he called himself "Konoha's green beast" since a while ago it came to some kind of "the beauty and the beast" but who knew what that boy had in mind. He sighed, he was comparing things again. He rose up and made his way through the now crowded street and started to walk to a training field. Akamaru walked worriedly beside his owner, since he felt Kiba were sad. Kiba hated making his dog feel worried, but at the same time he couldn't hide anything from that pet of his. When they arrived to the field he saw that Shino was there as well, which made his eyes shine a little brighter.

"Hey." He greeted with a smile in the corner of his mouth.

Shino didn't bother greeting only walked straight on and kissed him. Shino wasn't so into talk. It was kinda sad in one way, 'cause Kiba really like to speak out loud. But it was that way their relation was build, right? The comparisons began to chafe inside his head again. He didn't even notice when Shino pulled away.

When Kiba didn't react as he used to after a kiss of theirs had broke Shino became suspicious. If Kiba didn't react as he always did, that usually meant that something was wrong.

"What is it?" Shino asked without letting his worrying be heard in the question.

"Nothing, I just… think a little." Kiba rambled, which made the Aburame even more worried.

When the practicing, well, practically the whole day passed with Kiba acting just as cold as Sasuke did before he and Naruto became boyfriends, Shino felt like he had to bring it to the surface.

"What is it that is wrong Kiba?" he asked as they walked at home.

"What makes you think that something's wrong?" Kiba muttered as answer.

"You have been quiet all day long. You never are. I mean, just look at Akamaru, he can clearly see that something is wrong you."

"It's nothing, alright? I am just… It is…never mind ." He looked on the ground.

Shino couldn't help but grabbing Kiba's arm and making him stop by stand still himself. Kiba turned his head and watched Shino with eyes full of surprising.

'_He looks to__ be on the verge of tears! What did I do?'_

"I hope you don't feel bad. I don't want that. I know it is something that is pulling your mood down, and apparently you don't wanna tell me about it… So I won't make you, but you know you can tell me anything." He released the arm and walked away from Kiba.

"Wait…Shino, it's just me being fucked up, so fucking ridiculous…"

"What?"

"Like…I compare us with others and so…and…damn, how embarrassing I am… I want you." Kiba's cheeks were red, even beside the already painted triangles.

"You want me?"

"Hell yea. I have been holding myself back for seven months, do you have any idea how frustrating that is?!"

"Well, I have been holding myself back for years you know…"

"Oh, that's right… I forgot about that…"

Shino couldn't help but feeling a small swarm of butterflies swiping across his stomach when Kiba mumbled those words with a blush on his cheeks.

"I want you as well."

"Seriously?" Kiba asked and shone up in a smile. "Let's do it then."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I'm so so sorry I never updated and wrote so shortly and stuff but I've had some problems with my grades and than I've been on vacation…

Kiba: You'd be happy if someone out there don't hate you!

Me: you hate me to?..

Kiba: well, no, but you're so fucking lazy even Shika looks like an athlete!

Me: Shut up! And thanks all reviewers and readers, I really like your supporting extremely much! And I love you. And yaoi! Ohm, I mean… oh, never mind!


End file.
